Talk:Rider/@comment-38274882-20190123152803/@comment-37459050-20190126040000
All of the 4 star Riders have varying uses. - Lewd Saint is a great self and party healer that can both remove debuffs from allies and remove buffs from enemies. Also has 3 arts cards = NP spam. However her NP itself is a buster NP, meaning she can't NP chain like all the others listed here. But her ability to remove buffs from an enemy is really good in CQ's and also fits well in team comps due to her BAAAQ deck. - Loli pirate is a pretty good crit attacker as she has a star-gen skill, a gather rate up skill, and a crit damage up skill. A double-edged sword of being self-sufficient but also very selfish as all of her skills are for her alone. Also she's an NP nuker with an overcharge effect that increases based on remaining HP (having a guts CE would help as it would leave her with 1 HP = insane OC damage buff but that also relies on luck). - Rin is a welfare servant and has good survivability due to 1 evade skill and an invincibility skill. She also has good star gen due to her third skill + AoE quick NP. Also her first skill is a party-wide. NP gain boost + BQ card buff. Probably best overall regarding individual & party support and NP5. - Mozart's waifu won't die since she has multiple heal skills, a debuff clearing NP, and an invincibility skill. She has a pretty useless charm skill though. Very tanky like Martha. - Trap boy is weird. He has a crap damage skill, a good stun skill and a third skill that's so convoluted I find it hard to use him well. He does have a nice NP which gives him 3 evades, and the aforementioned third skill has a good NP charge, albeit for a very long CT. - Christmas Artoria is basically saber Artoria but with a targetable heal instead of charisma. That's about it. - Golden Biker is also one of the best overall 4 star Rider as he's very self sufficient. His kit has a 5 CT 3-turn Quick card buff, a 50% NP battery, and a self heal + debuff resistance. Also a welfare ST quick servant = great NP damage. Again, like Mary Read, he has no support skills so he's very selfish overall in terms of gameplay. - Sakamoto Ryoma is another welfare Rider with an arts deck that mainly supports his team (charisma and a 10% NP charge for the team). He has an 3-turn arts buff + instinct = arts crit spam. Good NP damage but is held back by the mediocre chance to remove NP ticks from a single enemy. - Surfer Mo is a decent NP spammer with 2 arts cards, a 3-turn arts buff and an AoE arts NP with 5 hits. She's held back by her weird skill configuration though. Her first skill is fine, but her second skill has an evade + stargen. Her third is a guts + NP charge. Both those skills have a poor 7 turn CT at max and aren't very good at boosting her intended use of wave-clearing. But it's also summer Mordred though. So that's about it for the 4-star Riders. Many of them are good and have their own uses. But overall I'd say Martha, Ishtar, and Kintoki are the best Riders to use in a general battle/CQ. Mary Read is best for boss-killing. Hope this helps. I can't choose for you the best Rider, since each person has their own playing style.